


Clipped

by IliadChan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks of torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Loss, Nyctophobia, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, more tags added with story progression, references to past torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliadChan/pseuds/IliadChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title 'Clipped' comes from a story I read many years ago about a man who found a bird, then captured it. One day the bird escapes and the man recovers it, then clips it's wings off. I can't remember what it was called, but it was good.</p></blockquote>





	1. Anfang (Beginning)

Anfang (Beginning)

July 15th 1977

I am alone. I am cold, and afraid and I fear I am trapped.

Trapped in this _hellhole_  of a body. _A body_. If I can even call it that. This _sick_ , mangled, rotten **_corpse_**  of a thing.

I was found in an alley, covered in injuries they tell me. Injuries they can’t digress. Can’t digress whilst I’m in this mental state. More along the lines of _won't_  digress.

I tell them there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. They just stare at their charts and their boards, and their thousands and millions and billions of tests. With their cold, calculating, unfeeling stares.

I hate it here. I hate it here. I can’t remember who I am. Yet I _know_. I _know_  I am **_not supposed_**  to be here. I’ve _never_  done anything to deserve this.

Nothing I can remember anyhow.

A man visits me. He visits every day. He brings in things. Things that should make me remember. Yet, nobody else even wants me to remember.

He says we knew each other before I forgot.

                                          -------------------------------------The First Visit---------------------------------------

“A visitor for you today.”

 

“Oh?” I sit up as best as I can I my bed.

 

The nurse (Gladys, her nametag says) gently pushes me back down to the bed. “You should be excited. Your first visit since your arrival.”

 

“My arrival?” Imprisonment is more appropriate, I think. I reply instead with; “But you’re a visitor, aren’t you?”

 

The nurse ponders for a moment. “I suppose so, yes. But I’m here to care for your injuries. I’m not your friend or family member.”

 

I make a faux pout and respond; “Why Nurse Gladys, you wound me. Here I thought we were becoming the most best of friends.”

 

She rolls her brown eyes, checks her chart and looks back down at me. “I’ll be going now. He’ll be arriving three hours from now.” She turns her back to me and walks away, the lights turning off as she goes.

 

My heart (hearts?) thump(s) wildly in my aching chest as I feel a panic attack coming on. I do so hate the dark.

 

 

 

 

My visitor arrives not when expected, much to the dismay of the staff. He arrives approximately 59 minutes and 23 seconds late.

Charmed.

Really, I am. He comes in with a whoosh of colors (brown, red, beige, purple, green, blue, yellow), and is shocked (but very quickly hides it) by my appearance. I wouldn’t really know. It’s not like they give me a mirror and free roaming as I please. Hardly ever let me sit up in bed, even. For a while, we just stare at each other, neither of us saying a word.

Then, he sits very gingerly on my bed, careful not to disturb my injuries. From what I can see, my skin is a large mass of scar tissue. Currently, it’s much better than my first years here. Previously, my skin had been charred to the point of becoming black, and had cracks of muscle showing beneath. From what I remember of that time, there had been blinding amounts of pain and lots of tranquilizers. What for, I have no idea. I can barely move now, so imagine moving then.

 

He reaches out to cup my cheek and I let him. I stop myself from nuzzling into the touch, the feel of skin touching my own. I fail. I lean in, but to my disappointment he starts and pulls away. He stands up, brushes himself off, then turns to leave.

No, no no nononnononononononononononononononono! I yank myself out of bed and onto the floor, ignoring the pain as best as I can. I try to stand, but my legs fail from lack of usage. He quickly rushes to my aid and holds me up, moving me back to my bed. A nurse runs in, tells him to leave, then reattaches my I.V. drip.

I don’t want to be drugged anymore. But, all of my energy has left me as the (newly added) tranquilizers set in.

 

                                                                                           My eyelids feel heavy and I succumb to sleep.

                                                                *************************************************************************************


	2. Awake

DATE: UNKNOWN

TIME:UNKNOWN 

LOCATION: TARDIS

 

"Doctor? Doctoooooooooor! Where are you?"

 

"In here, Sarah." I can't even believe it. It's impossible. Completely and utterly impossible.  **Like _you_ even believe the word impossible truly has a meaning. **Shut up! Am I going mad, talking to myself. No I think not. Oh the site of him. Does he even remember me? Remember who he was? Could I change him?  **Of course not, don't be preposterous.** Well, even so..... I'd have to kidnap him, and he's far too fragile. I know I've seen him before in my third body. No matter. Oh what? 

 

"Doctor! Are you even listening?" She pouts up at me, brow furrowed.

 

"What? Oh, hmmm, yes of course, Sarah Jane."

 

She docks her hip. "Really? Then what was I saying?"

 

Damn it! I can't remember what she said.  **Perhaps because you weren't listening?** Oh, quiet you! "Well, I just happened to have forgotten. I am centuries old afterall. So insensitive, Sarah. Of an old man's terrible memory."

 

She rolls her eyes, informs me we've landed, and it had 'better not be another monster infested planet'. I wonder when he'll remember in the meantime. Yes, I shall see him soon. Soon indeed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title 'Clipped' comes from a story I read many years ago about a man who found a bird, then captured it. One day the bird escapes and the man recovers it, then clips it's wings off. I can't remember what it was called, but it was good.


End file.
